This invention relates to a shaft-like cooler wherein gases are conveyed through hot coke for cooling thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to providing such a cooler having a top antechamber below a charging opening and below the antechamber there is a cooling chamber having a gas inlet and a coke outlet at the bottom thereof and a cylindrical wall between the antechamber and the cooling chamber having a gas outlet.
It is already known in the art that coke descends in a shaft-like container at varying speeds in different regions across the cross section of the container. The coke descends somewhat more slowly at the walls of the container and faster near the middle portion thereof. On the other hand, an upward stream of cooling gas is said to move faster at the walls of the container and slower at the middle portion of the container. The temperature isotherm to the body of coke across a longitudinal section of a vertical chamber takes the form of a parabola having an inverted apex.
For these reasons, it is known to construct and operate a shaft-like dry cooler for coke with a divider for the coke stream in the cooling chamber. A major part of the cooling gas is supplied from the top of the divider into the coke stream. In this way, the gas flows through the coke only partly in a countercurrent manner and partly in a cross-current manner.